


High Power

by crownedvictorious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedvictorious/pseuds/crownedvictorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born into a cycle of money, murder and politics, they must find a way to navigate through the web of secrets and lies to find the truth behind the deaths of their parents and the legacy they left behind. The winds of change were calling. Would they answer to them?</p><p>- ON HIATUS -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naruto

New York, USA  
Spring 2013

The sun was setting, and the cars in the crowded streets of New York gleamed with the reflection of its remaining light. The people walked quickly or waved for cabs. Shopping bags occupied the hands of chatting women and coffee shops were slowly emptying. The sun’s light slowly and finally slipped away from the western edges of the city as the commotion continued; its light replaced by the giant screens and street lamps and towering buildings. The windows of offices, studios, and apartments glowed bright at night-- because the city never slept. And neither did the college students.

The campus in the city was fairly large; it’s buildings proudly displaying their Greco-Roman influence through columns and pediments in the quad. When the last of the sun’s rays sunk beneath the edges of the earth, the lights on the campus were lit, giving their golden glow to the pavement and the students who walked it after leaving university libraries and lectures to head toward their dorms or outings with friends. 

The sound of the city poured through the window of a small dorm room on campus, where fingers tapped away on a silver laptop, periodically pausing to flex or scratch a whiskered cheek. Hardly noticed was the sun’s disappearance below the horizon as the college junior clicked and ticked away at the machine, his pale eyebrows furrowing from time to time and his half-finished coffee long forgotten on his desk. Adjacent to the standing lamp at the foot of his bed sat a young woman in a recliner, calmly focused with a task on her tablet. She had been carefully reading through class notes from that day when she suddenly jumped at the sound of triumph emitted by the young man at the computer.

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “One small step for man,” He quickly swiveled around in his chair to face his friend with a lopsided grin. “one giant leap for Uzumaki Naruto .”

“You’re kidding.” She said in disbelief, putting her tablet aside and making her way to him. Peering over his shoulder, her eyebrows furrowed as she assessed the contents of the screen. Her breath hitched, eyes widening as she adjusted her glasses. 

“Oh my god,” she murmured. “...you’re in. You actually did it.”

He chuckled. “Well, I’ve gotta be good at something.”

“Good? You’re amazing! How’d you do it?” She inquired. However, she cut him off as soon as he began his response. “Nevermind, I wouldn’t understand a thing you’d say.” 

He pouted, disappointed at not being able to describe his efforts and bask in his success. Nonetheless, both focused their attention on the page he had just illegally gained access to.  
They fell into a moment of silence, his fingers pressed to his lips as his thumb held his chin. The page’s contents reflected off his glasses. 

Tokyo Police Department  
Restricted Access Files

“...This is huge.” She said as she gripped his shoulder. “You’re...” she trailed off.

He bit his thumbnail anxiously. “...one step closer to finding the truth.” 

“...Well, I was gonna say that you’re fucked if the school finds out what you just did but yeah, that too.”

He leaned his head into his hands as he groaned, “Dammit, Sakura....”

“Right. Sorry.” 

“You’re such a killjoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's staying single, don't panic.


	2. Sasuke

Tokyo, Japan  

Spring 2013

Nothing out of the entire situation was as aggravating as the goddamn ticking of the clock in the room with its four white, brick walls and its four thick bodyguards. It must have been at least 5 hours now since they’d tied him down. He had stopped counting by the end of the second. He flexed his wrists under their tight constraints, trying to work the blood back through his vessels and into his hands.

A sneeze from his right caught his attention.

“....Gesundheit.” he said in quiet reluctance. Sure, they were his captors but his mother didn’t raise uncultured swine such as these.

“Oh, uh thank you.” was the curt reply from his keeper.

“Don’t mention it....” He said without the slightest bit of sincerity. A moment of silence passed before his patience started to run thin. “You know, I wouldn’t think it would be so difficult to get my people on the line and ask for a ransom.”

“Shut your mouth, brat. I wouldn’t be running my tongue, being in the position you’re in.”

“Yeah,” another guard said from his left. In what Sasuke could only believe was a pathetic attempt to incite fear within him and remind him of the position he was in, the guard made a show of cocking his gun. He couldn’t help himself.

“You mean tied to a chair and blindfolded, with four guards in each corner of the room, each armed with semiautomatic handguns?” He heard a scoff of disbelief from the guard in the corner behind him. “A Desert Eagle, perhaps?....American, right?” he turned his face toward the sound of the stunned bodyguard who had fiddled with his weapon. “Assuming you even know how to use it, cocking a weapon like that would be unnecessary given its make...leading me to believe your boss gave you those shiny new toys for show.” He smirked.

“....” The room was silent as the guards looked at one another in disbelief of the young man’s audacity to speak out so easily given his situation.

He turned back to the way he’d been facing. “I might be a brat, but I’m not an idiot.”

Another one of the guards decided to speak. “Listen, Uchiha, why don’t you shut your mo-”

“Then why don’t you stop making it so easy for me to gain intel on you and stop talking?” They seemed to see his point after that, despite his surprising attitude, and stopped talking. All he heard now was-

 

_tick...tock...tick..._

_  
_

“And shut that fucking clock up already, dammi-” But he didn’t get to voice his full complaint because he heard the distinct sound of a door opening to his right. A few, sharp steps made it into the room before he decided to sigh, “... _finally_ ” he thought.

A deep, scratchy voice acknowledged his relief. “It seems you already know what I’m here for, Mr. Uchiha.” When no reply came, save for the unseen raising of a brow behind the blindfold, he spoke again. “Your older brother has agreed to meet us at a discreet location, and exchange you for a much nicer sum of money.”

“....Hn.”

Leers and chuckles were exchanged and heard around the room.

“Come on, Uchiha. A teeny bit of all the gold your family has laying around can’t hurt your wallet too much.” he said as his lackeys continued to chortle.

Now he spoke to the guards. “Take him to the car. And make sure he doesn’t see anything.”

He felt himself being lifted by rough hands, and his wrists being quickly untied. He brought them to his front and rubbed them with his fingers, but when he felt someone try to tie them up again, he roughly pulled away, about to rip them a new one.

“You little shit-” said the goon.

“Let the boy have his hands back. What’s he gonna do?” He heard the others laugh in agreement.

They led him through the door by the back of his shirt, down a hallway and into an elevator before stepping out into what seemed to him, due to the loud echoes and cold air, like a large parking garage. A car was waiting for them when they made it into the parking establishment, and he was shoved onto its leather seats.

“Sit tight, your highness. You’ll be back in your kingdom soon.”

He was too tired to make the snide remark he would’ve liked to reply with; preferably something involving the word “peasant”. So, for the next forty five minutes, he sat in silence as the people around him celebrated their newly gained wealth and proposed ridiculous ways to spend it.

 ** **  
**** “I’m gettin’ a boat, and hoes are gonna line up to ride it and my dick.” Everyone laughed, but the Uchiha sneered at the crass and utterly unpleasant behavior of his captors.

The car slowed and finally came to a stop. He heard the doors open and was pulled outside, where he recognized the sounds of doors from another vehicle open before the boss spoke.

“Mr Uchiha, it’s been a pleasure doing business with you. As you can see, your younger brother is safe and sound- not a scratch on him.....Now, about the money.” He said, rubbing his palms together .

“Your reward will be given to you once the safe return of my brother is made.” He said elegantly, in a way that revealed why Itachi was the most pleasant yet most dangerous Uchiha to come in contact with besides their uncle.

“Ah, you see. Therein lies the problem. I can only guarantee the return of Uchiha Sasuke once my money is handed over.” He snapped his fingers, and Sasuke felt his arms be gripped by the thugs. Cool metal was pressed to his forehead. He went cold. He'd had a gun put to his head before. It wasn't something you get used to.

“....Ibiki-san. Bring the cases.” A shuffle was heard.

Sasuke could make out the sounds of several people’s footsteps stopping a few feet in front of him, before hearing the piercing thunder of gunshots. His arms immediately went stiff, convinced for a faction of a second that he'd been shot. But after feeling that he was left unharmed, he finally pulled off his blindfold. He saw his captors lying on the ground on both sides of him, bleeding out heavily.

He released the breath he'd been holding and tried to get his palms to stop shaking. “Itachi. You could’ve done that without giving me a heart attack.”

His brother raised an eyebrow, “Maybe you should be a tad more grateful for having your life saved.” _Once again._

Sasuke walked to his brother and stood in front of him. Itachi stared at his younger sibling a moment, before pulling him into a hug. “...You must be more careful, Sasuke. More than once have we had to deal with your sudden disappearances...I’m the one in real danger of a heart attack.”

Sasuke held onto his older brother, his chin resting on his shoulder. “...At least my kidnappers have all been imbeciles.” Itachi chuckled. “Yes, well thank God for that.”

The younger Uchiha snickered, “...What is this, have you converted? You going make me pray, too?.” Itachi let out a small laugh before letting go of his brother. “Let’s get you home, little brother.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Years Later.
> 
> A fated reunion lies ahead.

The soft tune of a piano accompanied by a string quartet flowed gently throughout the hall full of people. Delegates, businessmen, and celebrities all glowed in the golden ballroom. Women in designer gowns and men in tailored suits socialized with each other, smiling and mirthful in their wealth and high esteem. They drank the most expensive of wines out of the most elegant wine glasses, and their perfect smiles sparkled almost as bright as the diamonds they wore.

"Wow," said the young blond man as he viewed them through curtains, "I haven't seen this many pompous assholes in one place since the last frat party I attended."  

"Naruto." came a sigh from the older man who sat on the cushioned loveseat behind him. He could hear him pour wine into a glass as he looked on at the crowd.

"Do I really have to do this?" He looked back at his godfather, eyebrows furrowed in an obvious display of his frustration.

"Yes, you have to do this." A groan resounded from his godson. "Are you 12 or 21? Don't do that. I won't allow you to waste your life away on a computer any longer."

Naruto made a noise of disbelief. "My degree is in computer science! They are my life!"

Jiraiya sighed. Naruto understood and appreciated his godfather, who had always looked out for him since the death of his parents. The older man was an excellent father figure, supporting Naruto’s decisions no matter how far “out there” they were. Then again, he guessed his godfather didn’t have much room to argue, when he himself was a prominent writer of romance novels; or as Naruto called it, porn. However, playing kiss-ass with the upper class wasn’t exactly something he enjoyed. And his godfather knew it.

"Naruto...I want you to enjoy yourself. Meet new people and make connections. They might come in handy someday if you need a job or someone to invest in a product." he finished as he poured himself some wine. He loved his godson, but sometimes the kid gave him headaches worthy of liquor.  

"You're telling me I have to pretend to like these people so that I can benefit from their power and status...?" he trailed off. _Wait a second_ , he thought.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad place to be in afterall. Although he didn't really know anyone at the event besides his godfather and...

"Wait, where's Sakura?" He said as he hastily looked around the ornate sitting room curtained off from the ballroom. He approached the curtain once more, and drew it back a bit to get a better view of the hall. He raised an eyebrow, flicking his focus from one area of the room to another.

"Where the hell- "

...until it finally landed on those undeniably pink tresses.

“What the hell is she doing?!” he asked incredulously. Off to the side of the hall that overlooked the city through large, glass windows was none other than Sakura, conversing with one of the young and handsome elite of attendees. In fact, if Naruto didn’t know any better...

“Is she...flirting!?” he exclaimed, never having seen his friend partake in such activities. He’d never tell her, but “sexy” and “Sakura” didn’t exactly fit well together for him. She was practically his sister.

“I’ll be damned if that girl wasn’t quick to catch onto things.” He spun around to face his godfather, pouting and offended. “What? She never needed any explaining. She gets it. Which is probably why she’s actually doing important things, like finding a cure for cancer...” He took a sip of his wine. ”Instead of typing away at a keyboard all day.”

“Wha- how could you say that!? The work I do is...okay, it’s not that great. But once I find a job with a respected software company, I’ll be relatively closer to the kind of figures these pampered brats make. And I’ll have gained it through hard work and dedication...And what’s that supposed to mean? I happen to think I’m pretty smart, if I do say so myself.”

“Yes, well, _yourself_ has to get his ass out into that ballroom and start making friends so he can _get_ that job at a renowned software company. Take advantage of why I brought you and Sakura here, Naruto. She seems to realize how much this could help her. I’m doing this because I care about you.”

Naruto looked up to his godfather, and bit his lip. He had been causing his godfather unnecessary trouble. “Alright....Thanks, Ero-sennin.” he smiled apologetically.

“Damn brat, you’re lucky I love you!” he said as he put Naruto in a headlock.

“Hey, watch it! Watch the hair!” Naruto yelled.

“Ohoho! So you did make an effort to fix that wild mess you’ve got up there! I’m impressed!” He let his godson go and watched as he adjusted his bright, flaxen hair.

“It looks good, your hair parted to the side like that. The light will reach your eyes more. You’ll have the ladies in the palm of your hand, kiddo! Now,” he said as he put a strong arm around Naruto’s shoulders, pushing him past the velvet curtains, “off you go!”.

* * *

“Well, I’ve only been in Tokyo a short while, but I live in New York and studied Biochemistry there.” Sakura said, smiling charmingly and making sure to flutter her eyelids every once in a while to bring attention to her bright, green eyes. _Mother always told me I had beautiful eyes_ , she thought. _I might as well flaunt them. Plus, he might be interested in my field_ -

“New York, you say?” replied the young gentleman in a light and flaunting manner. “My father’s company has a branch based there.”

 _And he doesn’t care. Great_. She mentally rolled her eyes, but kept smiling at him and pretended to be enraptured by his self-centeredness. Seductively fanning her lashes over her eyes once more, she reluctantly continued to try and dazzle him, “Oh, really? You’ll have to show me some time.”

“Yes, you’ll have to show us some time.” said an approaching voice from her right. Tall, lean, and tan, Naruto glowed in the fitted Calvin Klein tux he received from his godfather for the night’s occasion. Despite the discomfort he had felt in this environment, he certainly didn’t look out of place. In fact, it took a second for Sakura and her companion to gather their thoughts. Sakura blinked and turned back and forth between Naruto and her new “friend”, “Ah, Shinzo-san! This is-”

Naruto flashed a quick smile and extended his arm in greeting. “Uzumaki Naruto.” Shinzo readily returned the gesture and introduced himself. “Fukuhara Shinzo, a pleasure to meet you. Ah, would you happen to be Sakura-san’s boyfriend?”

Sakura guffawed and was prepared to deny it before Naruto stepped closer to her and put his left arm around her shoulder. “Hm, well you could say that.” he said, sporting a grin that lived only a second before it came down as harshly as Sakura’s foot on his toes. “Agh! A-ahem, what I mean is no, I’m not her boyfriend. But I am her assistant.” Sakura looked up at him suddenly, an eyebrow curved upward in a show of confusion as her eyes displayed her suspicion. “I’m sure you’ve noticed her eye condition.” Naruto almost laughed aloud at her reaction to him practically calling her flirting technique an illness. Sakura’s mouth was agape and she let out an almost inaudible “huh?”

“Ah,” said Shinzo with an airy tone. “You mean the eye-fluttering? Yes, I noticed that I wasn’t always able to see myself in them.”

It was Naruto’s turn to be confused. Did he really just..? He chuckled. “Heh, you’re shitting me, right- agh!” He turned to Sakura, silently communicating with his pursed lips and furrowed brows, “ _What the fuck was that for?!_ ”. Sakura only cleared her throat and turned to the young man who’d had the misfortune of witnessing their interaction. Although he was so self-absorbed, he probably didn’t care or notice.

“Shinzo-san, it’s been quite a pleasure speaking with you,” she smiled sweetly. “but I’m sure the main event is due to commence soon and we must take our seats.”

“Yes, I’m quite looking forward to it. Well, Haruno-san, I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening. It’s been a pleasure.” he gently took her hand and kissed it.

Naruto’s expression was deadpanned as Shinzo pretended to be in 19th century Europe. Sakura, however, was ecstatic. She blushed and giggled. “H-have a nice evening, Shinzo-san.”

Naruto laughed lightly as they walked to their seats with Sakura’s arm in his. He mimicked Sakura’s high pitched farewell just moments ago. “Have a nice evening, Shinzo-san!”

“Shut up! I swear, if we weren’t in a public place full of aristocrats, I’d have beaten you already.”

“Oh, believe me, I know. It’s why I took full advantage of our surroundings.” he said as they arrived at their table. Naruto pulled Sakura’s seat out before taking his own. She rolled her eyes at him.

She sighed, muttering, “I’m never gonna get a boyfriend with you around...” as she plopped into her chair.

Naruto turned to her with a frown, worried that he had truly upset his friend. “Hey...”

She turned back to him. “I’m sorry...” he said quietly.

She stared for a second before giving in. “Tch,....It’s okay.” She smiled and leaned onto his shoulder, setting her hand on his. “It’s always okay if it’s you.” she said.

Naruto settled his head on hers, scrunching up his nose and sniffling, “Sakura...”

“If you ruin this moment, I will beat you.”

He cleared throat. “Got it.”

* * *

The ringing sound of the tapping of a glass sounded through the ballroom and all attention was directed it’s source at the front of the room.

Naruto raised his head, surprised to see his uncle at the glass podium on a small stage. He knew Jiraiya was a special guest but he didn’t think he would actually speak at the benefit. His usual boisterous voice was toned down for this occasion. Nonetheless, it was something that drew your attention and kept you listening. This charisma had always been something Naruto admired and was one of the few things he’d hoped had rubbed off on him.

“My, my. What a lovely turnout we have tonight.” He said, smiling as the audience responded with soft chuckles. “I appreciate the generosity and kind-heartedness shown tonight at this splendid event so graciously organized by our hosts. So, before we move onto the main event, by which I mean the food, it is my pleasure to introduce the major donors and organizers of this benefit: our wonderful hosts, the Uchiha family.”

The claps were a roaring thunder to Naruto’s ears, shocking him as the sound of the name left him breathless. Except he didn’t know why. _What the hell?_ , he thought. He felt an echo of a memory resonate in his head with the name Uchiha. But it wasn’t until two men of similar pale features and impeccable attire came up to the stage and shook hands with Jiraiya that the echo became a clear and unmistakable voice that spoke of memories long locked away. His gaze fell upon the younger Uchiha, and the name came from his lips for the first time since his childhood.

 _Well, I’ll be damned..._ “Sasuke…” he spoke, his eyes wide open and in disbelief at the sight of the first person he had ever called his friend.

“Wow….he’s cute.” He snapped out of his stupor. He had forgotten Sakura’s presence in his moment of recollection.  

“Well, I don’t know about cute but he sure is an asshole.” He replied, smiling at the memories of their childhood as they slowly came back to him, causing him to ignore Sakura's surprised glance at his knowledge of the man.  Taking a sip of his wine, he watched Itachi speak, noting he hadn’t changed much. _Hair’s still long as fuck,_  he thought. He waited in anticipation for Sasuke to speak…how much had that voice changed? How much had he changed?

As Sasuke took the podium, he could feel his heart clench and his palms sweat. The voice that washed over him was smooth as silk and pleasantly deep. He found he enjoyed listening to it, eyeing his wine suspiciously when he admitted this to himself. _It’s gotta be the alcohol._

Uchiha Sasuke had been his sole childhood companion before and after the death of his parents. That is, until his uncle decided that leaving Japan was a good idea. The two hadn’t seen or heard from each other since. And the distance and passage of time had made Sasuke a distant memory. Guilt settled in the pit of his stomach. He supposed Sasuke didn’t care anymore. He was never one to let something bother him for too long. Although...Naruto chuckled to himself.

A brief memory flashed in his mind. One of soft grass and blue skies, and a little fair haired boy on a red park swing. Clumsily, he tried to go higher by moving his legs up and down but he couldn’t seem to find the right way to do it.

“Oh, I get it! First down, then up!” he said gleefully. He smiled wide as he swung higher and higher, coming back down with a, “Yay!” before finding himself being pushed off the swing and landing in the sand. “Oof!” He got up, his face covered in sand and his bright blue eyes stinging as he rubbed at them.

Then he got mad. Spinning around to face his bully, he frowned and yelled, “Sasuke! Why did you do that?!”

The pale boy by the swing held one of the chains in his little fist as he glared back at his friend. “It’s my turn on the swing.”

“....huh?”

“You said that it was my turn after we ate lunch. It’s my turn.” He said with an angry frown.

Naruto just stared as he hunched his shoulders and made little fists at his sides. His eyes began to water because of the stinging sand and betrayal. “You didn’t have to push me!”

The little Uchiha’s frown disappeared and he bit his lip, looking off to the side for a moment. Then he turned around and left.

Naruto stood there sniffing, still trying to get the sand out of his eye and mad at his friend for leaving after pushing him off.

He was surprised that Sasuke returned, carrying two popsicles too.

“What-” he began to ask.

“I’m sorry...” Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto only stared at his friend, who’d had the same look he had before turning to leave. He smiled slowly and took the ice cream. Playfully, he kissed his friend on the cheek and started to walk away, enjoying the ice cream his friend had brought him.

Sasuke stood in disbelief. His cheeks were red as he watched his friend walk away. Then he ran after him, angrily yelling, “Why did you do that!?”

Naruto only laughed and ran from Sasuke who had thrown his popsicle down and was now hell bent on chasing him.

Naruto smiled to himself. He couldn’t believe it, but he actually missed Sasuke.

Now all he wondered was if he felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about half of this story written out. More to come soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this far.


	4. Before the Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They each had a mask to put on for the rest of the world. One of courteousness, nobility, and above all: power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before chapter 3. For reasons.

He always enjoyed this part of the day. It never mattered how it went; whether he had to deal with the old men on the board or a pile of files to be looked at on his desk, this part nearly always remained tranquil; the slow but steady transition to sunset and the sun’s light replicated by the gleaming city lights as it lowered. One by one, like candles, they were lit to continue the day. Life continued even when the sun was gone. The world’s turn ensured its return, after all.

In that sure cycle, Sasuke found a sense of relief. And when he was younger, it was one of the few things that comforted him after the loss of his parents. Gazing on the endless maze of streets, he took a deep breath and allowed himself a moment of peace before having to act nice with the rest of Japan’s aristocracy.

“You could stay home, you know.” Came the calm voice behind him. He took a moment to appreciate the view once more before responding to his mind-reading brother.

“I think I’ve spent enough time in my tower. Don’t you think, Gothel?” In truth, he would have preferred to stay on the balcony and watch the city come to life. But he couldn’t take another night of isolation and he knew it was his duty to be by his brother’s side tonight. They were, after all, the primary donors of Peji, the organization dedicated to combatting poverty with literacy in rural Asia.

His brother chuckled as he approached him on the balcony to stand beside him. “I’d have no trouble becoming the villain of the story if it meant you’d be safe…besides, the real crime here is the implication that you might be a princess in need of rescue.”

Sasuke gave his brother a sideways glance before looking to the sunset, stating quietly, “I am the prettier one.”

Itachi laughed louder this time. “That might also explain why you hold the record for ‘Most Times Kidnapped’.”

Sasuke’s mood soured at the reminder and, irritably, he asked, “Why does that happen to me so often?”

The elder of the two sighed with a crinkle in his brow and a settling silence between them. “…I don’t know.” He looked over at his younger brother, the only close family he had left and the most precious thing he held dear. “But it won’t happen again.”

Hearing the determination in his brother’s voice stirred a feeling of guilt in him, and he felt that all the times his brother had to worry over his disappearances were his fault. With a sudden urge to apologize, Sasuke turned back to him,  “Broth-“

“Sasuke…” Itachi started. Something in his voice had changed. “I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe. But promise me you’ll try to take care of yourself.”

Itachi’s stern yet gentle demeanor startled him. “Itachi…”

“You’re all I have left, Sasuke. It’s not your fault that these things happen to you, and I don’t blame you. But promise that you’ll try to be safe. Bodyguards when possible at a reasonable distance.”

His brother wasn’t asking. “I promise.” And he meant it. They were all they had left. He didn’t want his brother to feel the pain of losing family again. Not after all they went through.

After a moment, he felt his brother ruffle his hair a bit. Turning toward him, he found his gentle smile. “Don’t stress over it, Sasuke. Everything will be fine. Now, we’ve got a gala to go to; people to impress, the grand Uchiha name to uphold.” He said with a tone of sarcasm, mocking their elder uncle Madara.

They both chuckled at this, the mood lightening. Itachi had always known how to do that. He patted his younger brother’s back. “I’ll meet you downstairs. I have a few phone calls to make.”

‘The car is waiting out front. We’ll leave in ten minutes.” He turned and was walking through the balcony doors, only to pause and say, “Oh, I’m told that an old friend of yours will be in attendance; Jiraiya’s godson, Uzumaki Naruto. Do you remember him?”

The sound of the name startled Sasuke. He hadn’t seen or heard from him since their days in the academy. A dull bubble of past emotions rose from within his chest. No one besides Itachi had managed to get as close to him as Naruto did. He recalled how hurt he was when his friend left without a farewell. He felt alone and betrayed for a long time after that. It had been about ten years since then, but of course his pride would rather he chew on a razor blade than admit it still hurt to think about it.

Despite obviously recognizing the name, he kept his aloof exterior, only to curl his lip and observe the skyline once more. “Doesn’t ring a bell.”

Itachi knew better than to believe him. Sasuke hadn’t taken Naruto’s departure well. He was the only friend he had, and the only one besides Itachi who understood what he was going through since they had to go through it together. But despite the pain it brought him, Itachi believed it was best for them to be separated for a time to deal with the heavy loss. Nevertheless, he opted to play along instead of calling his brother’s bluff. “Well, maybe you’ll recognize him when you see him.” He said, and walked back inside.

He stood there for a moment staring at his Itachi’s back as it receded into the halls before looking back at the darkening skies, breathing a sigh and sticking his hands into his pockets.

 “…fuck me.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you have everything?” Sakura asked him, holding her coat over her arm. She’d put on the rose gold earrings Naruto had given her for her birthday along with a slim mint gown that hugged her smoothly and comfortably. It wasn’t often that she got to dress up. The lab didn’t call for much elegance beyond order and cleanliness. She’d have to thank Jiraiya again for allowing her this networking opportunity, both for the advancement of her career and the chance to doll herself up.

“Yeah, yeah- oh shit, my watch!” Naruto quickly ran up the stairs of his grandfather’s home to his old room. Rummaging through his luggage, he finally found his father’s old Rolex. He wore it on special occasions. He did a final check on his hair and suit in the mirror above his dresser. On it was a photo of him and his parents that’d been there since he was little. In fact, it seemed Jiraiya had left everything untouched after they left the house and the country all those years ago.

He wasn’t prepared to see that photo when he had arrived. But it spurred a want to look around his room and reconnect with his childhood. He spent that afternoon looking through his old things, surrounded by nostalgia; old pictures on the wall, school projects his mom had proudly hung up, his first Gameboy, and even old clothes. However, in this one photo on the dresser, his father wore the Rolex he was now wearing. It was the only object his parents had given him that he carried into adulthood. He caressed it with his thumb and allowed himself to smile.

There were photo albums on a bookcase in the corner of his room that he wouldn’t touch when he first saw them. He hadn’t been ready for the onslaught of memories. It wasn’t until they’d gotten home from shopping for the gala and sightseeing the next day that, lying in his bed, he found the courage and curiosity to look through them. He spent hours holed up in his room that night. He shook off the oncoming feelings he had when he thought of his parents. It wasn’t the time for that.

He met Sakura downstairs as she was following Jiraiya out the door. She looked at him knowingly. He’d been up there a while longer than it would take to get a watch. She knew when they first got there that he’d want to be alone at some point. Granted, she didn’t think he’d hole himself up for hours when he finally did decide to take some time out for himself. She had waited outside his room, sitting on the floor beside the door and drinking the tea she’d made for him but thought better of giving to him when she’d heard the quiet sobs behind the door. If he needed her, he’d come to her.

When he finally did emerge, he immediately looked down at her as if he knew she’d be there. And he did. She’d gone to fetch a second batch of tea when she heard him grow quiet. He sat next to her and drank it quietly, then laid his head in her lap as she combed her fingers through his hair until they both fell asleep. It wasn’t the most comfortable position and they were sore the next morning, but it meant a lot to Naruto that she was willing to do that for him.

His pain was one she didn’t understand. She couldn’t imagine going through life without her parents. And the fact that he could made him one of the strongest people she knew. For all the times she berated him for his immaturity, her admiration for him never wavered. She loved him like family. She knew that wasn’t enough to cure the ache in his heart, but she did what she could. Supported his good decisions. Gave counsel for his bad ones. She was his confidante when he needed one. Smiling, she watched him walk in the sunlight toward the limousine. That’s what he was, wasn’t he? She thought. Walking sunlight. 

The three of them departed in the limousine toward the gala, a celebration of the impact done with an international organization helping to increase the literacy rates of rural regions of Asia. Jiraiya was a prominent, award-winning writer (a fact Naruto still found puzzling), and was asked to speak at the event. As such, he insisted to arrive in a modest yet appropriate Lincoln limousine.

“You certainly clean up well, Naruto.” His godfather jabbed as he looked through his speech for night, fishing out his glasses from his inner chest pocket.

“Not as well as you.” Naruto bit back with a smug smile. Sakura was looking out the window trying not to look uncomfortable.

The old man chucked. He couldn’t say he hadn’t taught his godson well in the art of insult. That’s what years of back-and-forth bad-mouthing will do: create a kid with nerves of steel. “Touché. Is that your father’s watch?”

Naruto smiled, “Yeah.”

“Let me see it.”

Naruto removed it from his wrist and handed it to his godfather, who smiled as he stared at it through the glasses. “Your dad always had shit taste in fashion.” Naruto guffawed at the audacity of his godfather to insult his dead father.

“You’re not wearing this tonight.” He said as he put it away in the inner chest pocket of his suit.

“What? The hell I’m not, give it back!” Naruto replied, making a grab for it.

“Naruto, listen to me…I know this watch means a lot to you. But you can’t wear it tonight. Watches imply business, and people don’t want to do business tonight. They want to enjoy themselves. They see this on you, you’re done the moment you shake their hand.”

Naruto sighed. “Again with the whole kiss-ass routine. Can’t I just enjoy myself?”

“Of course you can, but you’ll be among the nearest damn thing to royalty. And you better make friends with them.”

Naruto sighed and sat back against the plush seating, looking out the window as the limousine made its way through the city streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, thanks for sticking with me. It's gonna get more interesting soon. The ending isn't decided yet, anything can happen at this point. So, please review and let me know what you think. See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique are welcome. Flames warm my heart and feed my soul.


End file.
